


Only a Fool for You

by rilaya258



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Chai tries to cockblock, F/F, How Do I Tag, also a lot of love for riley, first(?) work, love u maya, sorry chai, they're just v cute and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilaya258/pseuds/rilaya258
Summary: idk how to make my work seem appealing but this is established relationship rilaya bein dramatic and cute I suppose





	

*text from maya *  
"baby, you jus act like you're oh so innocent but I know you're not and that gets me weak asf"

*text from riles *  
"home alone.;)<3"

Within seconds Maya Hart is facing whatever New York's winter has to throw at her because no amount of hypothermia, or chilblains, or even death can compare to the way her face fits into Riley Matthew's neck. 

Riley freakin' Matthews. 

"Hey."  
"No talking, please."

Maya groans as Riley pulls on her scarf (the one she knitted when neither of them had money for birthday gifts as they'd been on a month of dates), and into her blindingly purple bedroom, onto the lilac bedspread. 

Within seconds, the three layers of New York winter wear Riley insists she wears are thrown hap-hazardously across the room, splashes of yellow and azure bright against shades of fuchsia.   
"Is that lovesick?"  
"Yeah."   
"Idiot."

Riley giggles against her girlfriends (achingly bare because damn, she must work out) stomach, because she knows it's Maya's favourite song and even though she complains, she really loves it. Maya trembles slightly, either due to the cold or the way Riley's lips are now ghosting over the waistband of her novelty Christmas underwear. She hopes it's the latter, as she'd cranked up the heater to avoid such a scenario, which explained the thin sheen of sweat that covered both girls. 

"Love you... ah fuck Riles, someone's here,"  
"Mmph,"  
"No, really, not in the kinky way."

And Riley groans before pulling her head up and listening for any trace of an intruder. 

Fucking JOSH. She knew he'd use the apartment to bed impressionable college girls, so she stormed out, conveniently forgetting her lack of - ahem - attire. 

Maya smirked at Riley's butt and swaying hips, before grabbing two robes and catching up to her girlfriend (it was so nice to say after nearly ten years of pining) before any Jerry Springer shit could occur. 

"Love you too," Riley grinned, kissing Maya's bright red cheek before storming out into the lounge, stripy purple dressing gown flowing behind her. She only just remembered to tie it before facing Josh and a really cute college girl. 

"Oh, hey Riley." Josh grinned, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, blushing when he saw Maya Hart in all her dressing gowned glory.   
"You're a couple now?"

"Yes."  
"Yes. Are you?" Maya asked pointedly, eyeing up the perky looking redhead, she looked like Ariana Grande pre glo-up, cute. Riley elbowed her girlfriend before turning her attention back to Josh and Ariana(?). 

"Ugh! You said this was your place! Not your kid sisters, I'm so outtie."  
"Outtie?"  
"Shut up, Maya."

Riley grinned as she realised her and Josh were talking at the same time but, no, because Maya was her idiot. 

"Topanga's, now."  
"Uh, no, you're going to go do whatever asshole college boys do, and I'm going to resume fucking your niece."  
"Then I'll have to ring Topanga and let her know her daughter is being defiled while she's on her second honeymoon."  
"Fuck you,"  
"Topanga's."  
"FINE."

And Maya's ready to go right away, 'cause fuck Josh, but Riley's puppy dog eyes remind her she's still in her gown and play nice, Maya.

"Ten."  
"See ya."

Maya hates him, he's such a loser. How could he be related to Riley freakin' Matthews?! She'd kill him if it wasn't Riley's blatant jealousy over their relationship that had got them together in the first place. It was still unbelievable to think about that Riley had just walked up and kissed her in front of everyone, and Josh (on his birthday, because fuck you Josh) and it was so right. 

"C'mom dopey, let's get dressed and help him find a girl dumb enough to sleep with him."  
"Only 'cause I love you."  
"Kisses."

Maya happily obliged, leaning into Riley's open arms, dotting minute kisses across her forehead, nose and jaw, conveniently missing the mouth. Just when Riley thought she'd get one, Maya had removed both their gowns and was halfway through choosing her and Riley matching outfits.

"Y'know you're like the gayest of the gay,"  
"So?"  
"So at some point someone's going to stick a rainbow up your ass."  
"They did, she's called Riley."

Dressed to the five point fives, because who are they really trying to impress at Topanga's, the girls made their way into their favourite - and not just because they got free coffee on Wednesdays - coffee shop, on the hunt for a reasonably cute girl with more boob than brain. 

"She's cute."  
"Nuh-uh, she's already slept with Josh, so unless she's like criminally insane it's not happening. And from now we're using acceptable, because I'm the only cute girl in this country, let alone a coffee shop population 5."   
"Such a dork."  
"Her."  
"No way, can we leave Riles?"  
"Huh, why? If we don't find Josh a date we can't resume our activities." Riley grinned sheepishly, still nervous and giggly around the frequency of said activities. 

"Maya Fucking Hart."  
"Shit. Heeeeey Channing."  
"It's Chai, shitdick."  
"Chai, Chai tea, cup of tea, please can we talk outside?" 

Noticing the awkwardness, Riley looped her arm around her girlfriend's waist, eyeing up the tall (well, taller than Maya) and freakishly attractive girl. 

"No, and since she loves your fucking body so much, why don't you explain to her how you took my virginity and then never fucking called?!"


End file.
